Principal's Office
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Based on the TRU TV show principal's office... Beck won a contest and is principal for a day but with that comes a lot of problems... disciplinary problems because several of the disciplinary write-ups are his friends and one of them is Jade
1. Table of Content

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. All I own is the idea

* * *

><p>Table of Contents<p>

Chapter 1: Loud and Proud

Chapter 2: Kitty Has Claws

Chapter 3: Horsing Around

Chapter 4: No Doesn't Mean Yes

Chapter 5: Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 6: Swinging Too High

Chapter 7: Another complicated Story

Chapter 8: YOU are responsible for your puppet

Chapter 9: Play Fighting is no game

Chapter 10: Coco-NUT

Chapter 11: Let the punishment fit the crime

Chapter 12: Oh HELL no

Chapter 13: Skipping and tripping

Chapter 14 Shattered Glass


	2. Loud And Proud

Andre knocked at the door and Beck called

"Come in".

"Yo man," Andre said.

"Take a seat Andre," Beck said in a serious voice

Andre sat down.

"So according to this write-up you were playing some really loud music and when you were asked to turn it down you refused."

"Well I was listening on my IPOD and I didn't think Mrs. Ratfille was being fair. It's MY IPOD and I think I should have the right to listen to it."

"Andre you know I have to punish you for disrespect right?"

"BECK!"

"I hate to do it," Beck said, "but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't."

"Fine," Andre said with an annoyed pout, "What's my punishment"

"You have a choice. Write a letter of apology to Mrs. Ratfile or lose your IPOD"

"Can't I just verbally apologize?"

"No"

"I'll right the letter"


	3. Kitty Has Claws

"Cat," Beck said trying to keep his tone friendly, "Come on in"

He had to be careful with Cat. She was really sensitive and he could not listen to WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN today.

"Hi Beck," Cat said sitting down at his gesture.

"So Cat I was really surprised to get a referral for you. It said you punched Tara in the nose"

"Yeah," Cat said, "Tara is a BITCH. She had the NERVE to say Austin was in hell because he killed himself"

It was obvious that Cat was furious and **justifibly** so

Austin was Cat's 13 year old brother. He committed suicide several months ago.

"She said WHAT," Beck asked rage pulsating through his veins. Thankfully Tara had a referral to and he knew **just how **he was going to punish her.

"Punish me any way you want," Cat said, "but please don't stop being my friend"

"Cat," Beck said gently to the half frightened half raging, "Look at me"

Cat looked up at him.

"I'm not going to punish you for defending your brother's honor. Go back to class," he said giving her a quick hug.

"KK," Cat said


	4. Horsing Around

"Danny," Beck said to his third referral, "Come on in"

Danny came in.

"So as I understand you were playing around, threw your book bag at the horse prop for the play and broke up"

"Yes," Danny said laughing.

"Oh you find that funny do you," Beck said, "Well you'll crack up at this joke. Want to hear it?"

"Sure"

"Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"You have 4 hours detention today in which time you will attempt to fix the prop. If you cannot do so then you lose one full letter grade for the term"

"What? That is so unfair!"

"So is disrespect for the school's property," Beck said

Danny stuck a finger up at Beck.

"Make that 8 hours detention," Beck said handing him the slip.


	5. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Beck closed his eyes. He had a problem. Jade was the next referral. He motioned her in.

"Putting black dye in the pool Jade," he said, "Really?"

"Love you too," she said.

"I love you too. I love you VERY MUCH and if you were **anyone else **and I mean ANYONE ELSE I would punish you for it but I won't. You get two weeks ISS ((in school suspension)) time served"

That was a policy that the school had. Staff can chose to suspend a punishment by saying time served. It means it was as if the sentence was already served. A judge might call it a suspended sentence.

"Thanks," she said helping herself to a cup of coffee"

"Just don't do it again," he told her kissing her, "I'm only principal for a day. I don't want you getting in trouble for real," he said as she walked out.


	6. No Doesn't Mean Yes

Hayley was next. She was flirting with a guy who was obviously not interested in her and when the guy made it clear he wasn't interested she threw her book bag at him.

"Hayley you've had this type of problem before," Beck said, "this is your second offense. So you will have to be punished for it. You will spend your whole lunch hour in detention where you will write as many times as possible **no does not mean yes and I will not have a fit when I don't get my way**"

"That is so **stupid**," Hayley said

"I'm not going to argue with you," Beck said, "Have a nice day"

He gave her a pass to get back to class.

"Well at least I'm not dyslexic like your friend!"

"Which of my friends is dyslexic?"

"Andre, DUH"

Beck was shocked but kept his composure.

"I hardly think that's any of your business," he said calmly, "Have a nice day"

Hayley left in a huff. She was pissed off.

"Jerk," she mumbled to herself


End file.
